deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Ahmad Shah Massoud
Ahmad Shah Massoud was a Kabul University engineering student turned military leader who played a leading role in driving the Soviet army out of Afghanistan, earning him the name Lion of Panjshir. His followers call him Āmir Sāhib-e Shahīd (Our Beloved Martyred Commander). A devout Sunni Muslim reportedly also always carrying a book of Sufi mystic Ghazali with him, he strongly rejected the interpretations of Islam followed by the Taliban, Al Qaeda or the Saudi establishment. His followers not only saw him as a military commander but also as a spiritual leader. Following the withdrawal of Soviet troops from Afghanistan the Wall Street Journal named Massoud "the Afghan who won the Cold War". After the collapse of the communist Soviet-backed government of Mohammad Najibullah in 1992, Massoud became the Minister of Defense under the government of Burhanuddin Rabbani. Following the rise of the Taliban in 1996, Massoud returned to the role of an armed opposition leader, serving as the military commander and political leader of the United Islamic Front (also known in the West as Northern Alliance). On September 9, 2001, two days before the September 11 attacks in the United States, Massoud was assassinated in Takhar Province of Afghanistan by two suspected Arab al-Qaeda suicide bombers posing as journalists. The following year, he was named "National Hero" by the order of Afghan President Hamid Karzai. The date of his death, September 9, is observed as a national holiday known as "Massoud Day" in Afghanistan. The year following his assassination, in 2002, Massoud was nominated for the Nobel Peace Prize. (From Wikipedia) Battle vs. Che Guevara (by ReyesRebels) The battle begins in a small, rocky mountain pass. Ahmad Shah Massoud and one of his guards, weilding an AKS-74 and the other weilding a pesh kabz and a stinger. Two of Ahmad's Guards stand on the top of the pass, looking out. As his 5th guard relives himself behind a rock, Che Guevara and 4 of his men come out of the tall grass, they sneak up behind the Mujahadeen fighter and slit his throat with a Bolo Knife. Massoud: 1234 Guevara: 12345 The other two Mujahadeen spot Che's force and warn massoud. massoud and his guard run down the mountain path to the ammo storage cave. Guevara's men shoot at massoud's and massoud's two guards follow suit. Eventually, One of Massoud's men takes a bullet to the face from Che's SKS. massoud: 123 Guevara: 12345 Massoud's other soldier fires back at Che who hides behind a rock. Che fires two bullets from His SKS, missing the Mujahadeen. The Mujahadeen then Fires 4 rounds into one of che's men. Che: 1234 massoud:123 Che's men throw MK2s up the hill as Guevara seperates from the squad. While the grenades take down the Mujahadeen, the others go to investigate. He pulls the Pin on his RGD-5 and gets up, running down the hill. He grabs one of Guevara's men and blows himself up with him. Massoud: 12 Guevara: 123 Massoud sees one of Che's men and takes him down. He orders his soldier to scout the outside of the cave. The soldier signals all clear, but one of Che's soldiers fires an RPG, blowing up the Mujahadeen. Guevara: 12 Massoud:1 Massoud fires a round at the soldier and misses. The soldier, not seeing where the bullet came from, enters the cave. massoud and the soldier engage in a firefight up until Massoud runs out of ammo, he runs at Che's soldier and takes a bullet, as he lays on the ground, facing the soldier, ready for death and he pulls the trigger, nothing comes out. Massoud pushes the gun out of the way, knees the soldier, uppercuts him, then throws him off the clifface. Guevara: 1 Massoud: 1 Massoud takes his dead comrade's Pesh kabz and looks for Guevara, Guevara tries to attract massoud's attention by firing his last SKS round into the sky. massoud follows its source finding Guevara who fires 3 Skorpion rounds before running. Massoud, unfazed runs after him, picking up a comrade's Makarov. Guevara turns around and takes two of massoud's bullets before massoud walks up to him and stabs him in the throat, killing him. Guevara: Massoud: 1 Massoud, in his moment of victory, shouts: Allah-Hu-Akbar! Winner: Ahmad Shah Massoud. Expert's Opinion Ahmed Shah Massoud won due to his dominating melee, long range, and explosive weaponry. The AKS-74U destroyed the SKS since it primarily had a larger rate of fire. Add in Che's poorer physical health due to his asthma and Massoud had his victory in the bag. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Category:Warriors Category:Real Warriors Category:Modern Warriors Category:Cold War Warriors Category:Rebels Category:Group Warriors Category:Middle-Eastern Warriors Category:Guerilla Warriors Category:Human Warriors Category:Pages in need of Biography Rewrites